


Lacrime di luna

by laNill



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Emotional Hurt, M/M, POV First Person, Please Don't Hate Me, and how much suffer and angst and sorrow there is, i've cried all night, levi pov, missing moments happens after chapter 84, spoiler warning i think?, who read the manga know very well what this chapter contains
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laNill/pseuds/laNill
Summary: I sogni di Erwin erano deposti tutti sulle proprie spalle come un mantello, e sul proprio capo come una corona di rose e spine.Li lasciava cadere, notte dopo notte, all’ombra intima che li avvolgeva come le braccia degli amanti, e la sua pelle ne portava impresse le labbra che li avevano pronunciati.[Erwin/Levi | Spoiler ch. 84]





	Lacrime di luna

**Author's Note:**

> Avvertenza: SPOILER per chi sta seguendo la terza stagione dell'anime.  
> Nota: Avevo questo breve scritto da tempo sul computer, lo scrissi per il compleanno di Levi lo scorso venticinque dicembre ma non mi sono mai decisa fino in fondo a pubblicarlo – era più una cosa mia, una pagliuzza di una sfaccettatura della parte più privata e vulnerabile di un Levi che, di riflesso, empatizzando, ho fatto diventare un pò mia.  
> E ora ho deciso di pubblicarla per il compleanno di Erwin (anche se con un pò in ritardo, qui su ao3).  
> Quale altro giorno, se non questo?

Doveva ancora abituarsi a quella vasta distesa di acqua e oscurità pronta ad inghiottirlo. La chiamavano _mare_ ; e non gli era piaciuta, la prima volta che l’aveva vista.  
Era stato un impatto improvviso: dietro l’ultimo muraglione che separava la terra dal cielo, la distesa cristallina e immensa si era aperta al suo sguardo.  
Non gli era piaciuto: troppo estraneo e insondabile, profondo, ingovernabile.  
Eppure aveva finito per raggiungerlo a quell’ora tarda di una notte scura che avanzava lenta; un manto privo di stelle gravava su di lui.  
Scettico, tendeva ad evitare di avvicinarsi troppo anche solo per lasciarsi lambire la punta degli stivali con la spuma, ma era stato attirato lì.  
L’assenza di paura porta gli uomini a gettarsi in cose che prima non avrebbero osato fare: forse anche per lui era così.  
Sarebbe facile, si dice. Immergersi nel buio del fondo del mare, dove puoi implodere, sfrangiarti in mille pezzi senza far rumore, come se non fossi mai esistito – o non ti fossi mai conosciuto.  
Non avrebbe provato nulla - ma anche se l’avesse provato, non gli sarebbe importato.  
Nulla più provava, nulla più sentiva contasse davvero.  
Coi pantaloni arrotolati sul polpaccio sentiva le onde infrangersi contro le gambe, pungenti come aghi sulla pelle delle caviglie, il suono del vento fischiava a tratti contro le orecchie, sgusciando tra i capelli della stessa gradazione della notte.  
Il chiarore pallido e freddo della luna venne inghiottito dalle iridi argentee, quando levò gli occhi al cielo.  
Era arrivato a rifletterci solo negli ultimi tempi, quando i minuti passavano con lentezza inesorabile e le giornate parevano l’ombra l’una dell’altra, quando la luce abbacinante del sole lo infastidiva e i luoghi chiusi dalle tapparelle di poco abbassate gli erano più di conforto.  
Di notte rimaneva sveglio, l’insonnia a inghiottirgli la voce, distruggergli quel briciolo di sonno a fatica raggiunto.  
Aveva riflettuto su quel dettaglio:  
In qualche modo, la luna era sempre stata la sua unica testimone.

Sua madre contava le stelle per farlo addormentare.  
Gliele dipingeva con il suono della sua voce, appuntandole nel cielo grande e immenso, del colore simile ai suoi capelli; piccoli bagliori di luce chiara.  
_Come i tuoi occhi,_ aggiungeva al suo chiedergli come fossero fatte.  
E non importava se a premere ai bordi della finestra vi fosse solo l’oscurità artificiale fatta di terra e povertà, desolazione e miseria.  
La sua mente da bambino, ancora nell’involucro di un innocenza labile e pura, riusciva a vedere una distesa di velluto, lucciole bianche ad impreziosirlo e un disco di luce pallida e chiara, della stessa sfumatura della pelle di sua madre, a rischiarare l’oscurità.

Sentiva le onde sulla pelle, il leggero guizzo delle ossa e dei muscoli tesi; suoni di cose che scivolano via, suoni di cose che tornano indietro.  
Allo stesso modo si soffermava sul movimento ondeggiante e lento dei flutti che frusciavano sulla riva, inghiottendola e lasciandola andare. Il sangue era leggero, eppure la testa e i piedi li sentiva pesanti come piombo: ricordi a lungo allontanati, relegati via, lontano dal cuore che ora premevano sulle tempie in un pulsare feroce.  
Occhi che vagano, che cercano, afferrano quel frammento sfilacciato dal tempo.  
Lo ricordava. Una lacrima di speranza che sfugge, rotolando sulla clavicola.  
E cadde pieno di pesi, come in un sogno.

I sogni di Erwin erano deposti tutti sulle proprie spalle come un mantello, e sul proprio capo come una corona di rose e spine.  
Li lasciava cadere, notte dopo notte, all’ombra intima che li avvolgeva come le braccia degli amanti, e la sua pelle ne portava impresse le labbra che li avevano pronunciati.  
Gli cingevano il collo, sfiorando l’incavo, rotolando sulle spalle, scivolando a solcare la curva pallida della schiena.  
Aveva cicatrici incise sul corpo, segni che il tempo non avrebbe cancellato, mani sporche di fatica e rimpianti, in ginocchio su dune di polvere e morte. Le mani di Erwin lo raccoglievano da terra, rimettendo assieme i pezzi della propria e della sua anima ferita, circondandolo in un abbraccio che sapeva di perdono e accettazione.  
Pioggia di baci scendeva come petali sulle farfalle che aveva nelle ossa.  
“Guarda la luna, la vedi? Brilla sopra di noi con tutti gli sbagli che abbiamo fatto.” sembrava rassicurarlo, stretti sotto coltri ruvide di coperte, il petto a plasmarsi contro la sua schiena, le labbra a sfiorargli la pelle della spalla.  
I polpastrelli lasciavano promesse come il suono di una melodia dolce sulle sue ferite aperte; il chiarore della luna sfiorava il suo viso baluginando negli occhi argentei che, lenti, si spostarono sul di lui viso, pieno d’adorazione. “Lessi un libro, una volta, dove un bambino nasceva da una stella; fui convinto di essere fatto di polvere di stelle anche io.”  
“Mia madre mi disse una cosa simile.”  
Il sorriso di benevolenza gli fece brillare lo sguardo ceruleo.  
“Non poteva scegliere cosa più preziosa.”  
Levi soffocò le parole in gola al chinarsi di Erwin su di sé.  
Mani premute contro le coperte, i capelli scuri che cadono come un aureola attorno al capo, le labbra dischiuse, turgide e dolci come il latte; “Sei fatto di cristalli di diamante e d’argento. Di stelle e del chiarore della luna.”  
“Mi dipingi come un santo. Mi rendi più luminoso e amabile di quello che sono.”  
“La luna non è amabile, è capricciosa e volubile, incostante, ti spoglia di tutti i segreti che vorresti celare; implacabile, ti rende giudice involontario del tuo stesso animo.” Mani che si afferrano, stringendosi, il corpo pallido che si piega in fremiti impalpabili, accartocciandosi di fronte al suo sguardo, aprendosi di fronte alle sue mani. “È l’altro lato della luna, nero e imperscrutabile.”  
“Un lato così non dovrebbe esistere.”  
L'oscurità ingoiò i suoi gemiti assieme al suono del silenzio, vibrando nella stanza come note di una melodia spezzata e oscillante: si abbassò, divenendo quasi inudibile, prendendo forza, armonizzandosi, per poi salire, infrangendosi come onde contro una scogliera.  
“Non sopporterei che non esistesse; _che tu non esistessi_. Che questo non fosse vero.”  
Labbra che si toccavano, avide, col suo corpo fatto di luna che si apriva a lui, come fiori al sorgere del sole.  
Sua era la propria bocca. Suo il corpo, e l’intera anima.  
Suo era tutto ciò che Erwin aveva amato quando era in vita, suo sarebbe stato anche quando non ci sarebbe stato più.

_Starai meglio_ , dicevano.  
_Vivrai ugualmente, anche se con il rimorso e la perdita a bagnarti le ciglia._  
Stronzate. Erano tutte stronzate.  
Sopravviveva, nulla di più.  
Le onde si sbriciolavano attorno alle sue caviglie, la gola stretta, aghi che premevano contro gli occhi nell’osservare quella luna che Erwin aveva visto riflessa in lui.  
Tutto era diventato inutile, vuote le parole, vane le presenze che lo circondavano.  
Le grandi cose nella vita, cose che presumibilmente dovevano contare qualcosa, perdevano di significato; finivano per risultare abbagli sfocati o rumori lontani senza alcun valore. Voci per le quali era sordo, volti per i quali era cieco.  
Era difficile vedere in loro un significato. Ironia della sorte, a volte si preoccupava di non preoccuparsi abbastanza per quell’ultima missione alla quale avrebbero preso parte di lì a breve, non agendo abbastanza per l’interesse comune, per quel futuro sognato da Erwin.  
La sua mancanza era, ora, più forte di quanto non fosse stata la sua presenza. Era una fame d’aria che consumava, logorava, faceva a brandelli qualsiasi tentativo di dimenticare: ma non riusciva a dimenticare, non doveva, non voleva. Tutto gli ricordava lui, ogni oggetto, ogni parola, anche l’aria. Anche l’aria mancava di qualcosa, da quando lui non c’era.  
La felicità era un pallido ricordo, così lontano da non avere neppure il desiderio di raggiungerlo. Ne ritrovava un abbaglio sfocato solo nei suoi ricordi, quando nei propri sogni lo rivedeva contro la sua pelle, la risata calda da ragazzo cresciuto troppo in fretta racchiusa in un bacio contro i capelli - bagnarsi nelle acque cristalline che erano i suoi occhi era una benedizione, aggrapparsi a lui e alle sue promesse era un miracolo, fino a quando la realtà si scagliava su di lui al mattino dopo, in un calcio tra le costole e un grumo di bile in gola.  
Che contraddizione: trovava conforto soltanto nel ricordo di lui, di ciò che era stato, accogliendo quella dolcezza momentanea incoronata di spine che gli si conficcavano nel petto, straziandolo, disintegrandolo.  
Impiegare tutte le sue energie per vivere pienamente nel presente sembrava appagante, ma si era rivelato anche più spaventoso di quanto pensasse.  
Era come camminare a pieni nudi su un pavimento di marmo pieno di frammenti di vetro: sai che ci sono, ma li calpesti ugualmente. L’assenza si sentiva, in ogni sguardo lasciato cadere alla sua sinistra, in ogni frase trattenuta contro le labbra e ingoiata in gola, in ogni gesto non fatto che finiva con le unghie conficcate nella carne.  
Si rendeva conto di non avere più forza per affrontare la vita, perché l’aveva privato di un senso per viverla.  
Un singulto gli graffiò la gola, le braccia strette al petto con tanta forza da mozzare il respiro, in un fremito al pomo d’Adamo che gli squassò il petto.  
Il ricordo di quella notte gli dilaniò la fermezza stoica di quegli occhi forgiati dal metallo.

Non riuscirei più a salvare l’umanità, non senza di te.  
_Puoi farlo, abbi fiducia._  
Mi fido di te, non di me stesso.  
_Fidati della mia fiducia in te, allora. Fidati finché ci saranno la luna e le stelle sopra di te._

La sua ultima richiesta gliel’aveva posata sulle spalle con un rammarico sporcato di sollievo, con le mani sporche di terra e sangue, la polvere e l’odore di zolfo a impregnare la pelle.  
La morte non gli era mai sembrata così bella e allettante come in quel momento.  
Avrebbe potuto morire per lui, con lui, al posto di lui.  
Ma quella promessa gli legava le mani in nodi tanto forti da non potersi sciogliere e ancora lo legavano ad una vita che non gli apparteneva più.  
Ma l’avrebbe fatto, avrebbe continuato a vivere, per tutte le promesse lasciate sulla sua pelle come neve in quella notte di luna piena.  
Sarebbe sopravvissuto, una sopravvivenza fatta di ricordi nell’adempimento di quella sua ultima volontà che gli aveva fatto lasciare questo mondo.  
Avrebbe raccolto ogni singolo ricordo come raccolse i frammenti delle sue ossa in quella stanza buia in cui era ritornato a prenderlo.  
Si sarebbe avvolto in quel velo esile e infimo di quella fede che, sola, gli era rimasta come compagna come si era avvolto il mantello con le ali della libertà, posandoselo sulle sue spalle – quella libertà in cui Erwin credeva e che aveva donato a lui quel giorno di pioggia e strazio, in cui aveva capito di volerlo seguire anche all’inferno.  
Ancora un po' e l’avrebbe raggiunto.  
Ancora poco.

Gliel’aveva promesso.  
Lo aveva promesso a lui; un’ultima morte e sarebbe finita.

 

__

_Dimmi, Erwin. Quando il sole muore, la luna piange o muore assieme a lui?_


End file.
